Match Maid in Heaven
by dolphinattack
Summary: (ಥ ಥ;) did you like my title. First ever fic, so only one short chapter so far. Please leave reviews!


Hello（ ´_ゝ`）...this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me ;A;

Just a little heads up, sometimes I like to use a little OOC for the characters, so if you see that at all in my writing, don't be freaked out by it. I love these characters so much that I like to show a different side of them, but most of the time I'll stay as true to the characters' personalities as I possibly can. I think it's only human to act a bit differently at times. I'm just putting this here because I know that some people dislike OOC behaviour.

* * *

_This story is set when Usui has transferred back to Seika._

* * *

It was a Friday, about 4:45 in the afternoon as the president sat at her desk in the student council room, marking papers with her usual focused glare. There was thunder rolling around in the sky that was soon followed by a heavy downpour. Large droplets of water landed on the window, which then turned into a deafening chorus of crashing water. Anyone else would have been distracted by it, but she stayed completely absorbed by her work.

The raven-haired girl read through files, shuffled documents into towers and highlighted pieces of text. This went on for about 20 minutes straight before she stopped to glance up at the room she was in. Looking around, the classroom felt very different from a few hours before, when school was still in session; busy people rushed about the place with stacks of papers that they could barely carry, members of the council sat at desks with worried faces, all panicking to scribble down reports and reach unrealistic deadlines. The chaos of her daily school life was something she had gotten used to over time, but thinking about it would always make her head swim. No matter how much she hated to admit it, even the President got tired sometimes.

Snapping out of it, she looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was nearly 5pm! The time always seemed to tick by without her noticing as she sat there alone at her desk. She sprung up out of her seat and quickly grabbed her bag, shoving a couple of important sheets into it before dashing out of the door and down the hallway, squeaking against the polished floor as she ran.

Stepping out onto the stairs outside the school, she put her hand forward to feel if the rain was still pouring. After feeling a few droplets, she decided it wasn't that bad and sped toward the gate at the end of the courtyard. As she darted out from under the shelter, she began to regret her decision instantly. The rain felt heavier and heavier the further she strayed, but she was in a rush and there was no turning back.

She turned the corner hastily and lost her balance in that moment, forcing her to skid sideways. She braced herself for the cold, wet impact of the pavement until-  
Suddenly, she found herself in someone's embrace, warm, dry and without a scratch. Opening her eyes, she looked up and a tiny smile formed on her rain- whipped face.

_Usui._

"What are you doing dancing in the rain, Kaichou?" he chuckled, lifting her up as she got her balance back.  
"Shut up, I wasn't dancing." she retaliated, her smile quickly disappearing from her face as it turned into the start of the furious red blush that would always appear whenever she was with him.

"You're soaking wet, Ayuzawa..." he looked down at the girl. Her uniform skirt clung to her thighs loosely and her socks squelched with rain water. He dared not think about how wet her thin, white school top was as it hugged her body. In fact, she had been in the rain long enough now that it had probably got through to her underwear too. Her body was probably reacting to the cold and— "_Stop it."_  
He controlled himself and cleared his mind of the dirty thoughts.  
"Why don't you have an umbrella...or even a coat?"

Ignoring him, she huffed and began to dry her face with the sleeve of her uniform, trying to hide how flustered she was. "What are you still doing hanging around the school, Usui? Don't you have a shift at Maid Latte today?" she asked him, trying to conceal her embarrassment with a simple question, focusing her glance to her side. She would rather die than admit it, but Usui had been playing on her mind a lot lately. No matter where she was or what she was doing, that alien would always find a way to appear her thoughts. It was quite frustrating really, but no matter how much she tried to fight it, a pleasant feeling would always be attached to the thought of him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, smiling cheekily toward her in his usual upfront manner. She folded her arms and turned up her nose, "You know why I'm here, stupid. I have matters to attend to and papers to mark," she began, "And don't avoid my questions, you alien! What's your reason for still being here?" she repeated herself, putting on an irritated tone. The boy looked down at her briefly, one eyebrow raised in a suggestive way. "Well, I was waiting for my girlfriend." he proclaimed, hoping for some kind of reaction. There were a few seconds of silence as the girl looking up at him tried to process his statement. However, she simply let out a relaxed sigh and smiled briefly before taking his hand softly. "Fine, let's go..." she murmured in an attempt to be assertive that quickly dissolved in her crimson waves of shyness. The blonde haired boy gave her a knowing smirk and complied, gripping her hand tighter as they both began to walk to Maid Latte.

* * *

That's all so far, I know it's short but I can write more if people like it. （´• ω •`）

Please leave reviews and comments and whatnot~!


End file.
